


Wait For Me to Come Home

by ceremonials



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, only slight mentions of stitches, plus a cute lil puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceremonials/pseuds/ceremonials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey I’m sorry for the wait, I just had this fiery little Yorkie and it would not let me go anywhere near her and, anyway I’m Scott McCall.” A man quickly says extending out his hand. “Doctor, sorry I’m still not used to calling myself that.” </p><p>“This isn’t your first day is it?” Kira blurts before she can stop herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely inspired by real events minus the cute vet and eventual romance, so basically just the dog scratching the staples. Enjoy!

Kira’s pretty sure she’s never been so terrified in her life.

Her day was going smoothly, perfectly in fact and then it all had to be ruined just because her dog couldn’t leave a couple of staples alone. When Kira thinks about it she should have seen it coming, Kit is restless on a good day, so when she’s put into situations that make her even more anxious restless doesn’t even begin to cover it. _But_ that doesn’t excuse the absolute terror she is putting Kira through and it isn’t even the afternoon.

Kira had only left her alone for a minute, and had come back when it was already too late. Because there Kit was sitting with an open wound like she didn’t just pull three of her staples out of herself.

So to say Kira was freaking out was putting it lightly. She carefully grabbed Kit and sped to her car, sitting her on her lap and drove on autopilot until she pulls up to the animal clinic she’s been meaning to check out for weeks but hasn’t really had the time. But apparently she could only be bothered to be brought here under the worst circumstance. Great.

Not even bothering to check her surely monstrosity of a parking job (but its California who parks nicely _anywhere_ ), Kira rushes into the clinic signaling her entrance with a light ring.

She doesn’t even realize how hard her heart is beating until she’s in complete silence, left to only her thoughts and the light panting of Kit. Her dog is surprisingly calm given the situation and has apparently given all her anxiety and transferred it over to Kira.

Kit looks at her though and Kira knows she’s not really mad right now, she never could be it’s just that she’s really freaking out and the doctor, nurse or _whomever_ has yet to make an appearance and Kira’s sure she’s been here for at least five minutes.

She lets out a frustrated sigh that comes out shakier above anything else and then it hits her that she’s crying. She’s a 25 year old adult, holding her injured dog in the middle of a seemingly empty animal clinic, and she’s _crying_. She should have called Malia to come with her, she can’t do these sorts of things alone.

Impatient, and emotionally exhausted at this point, Kira reopens the door hoping that someone will come and help her. How is it taking so long when her dog could very much be _dying_ right now?

Shortly after that Kira here’s a muffled rustling and a voice calling “I’ll be out in a minute!” Under normal circumstances Kira is incredibly patient and completely understanding, but after the morning she’s had she’s about running on fumes right now.

She thinks Kit senses it too because she snuggles in just a little closer to her like she they’re just sitting at home watching tv and not like she just reopened a hole in her chest and left Kira to deal with the consequence.

Kira’s wants to say something but she knows in the state of mind she’s in it won’t be nice and a good first impression is mandatory for the person who she is trusting with her Kit’s life, so she settles for an “Okay.” And goes back to the pacing she was doing before.

“Hey I’m sorry for the wait, I just had this fiery little Yorkie and it would not let me go anywhere near her and, anyway I’m Scott McCall.” A man quickly says extending out his hand. “Doctor, sorry I’m still not used to calling myself that.”

“This isn’t your first day is it?” Kira blurts before she can stop herself. Luckily the man just laughs and if Kira wasn’t having a DEFCON 1 moment she’d be more inclined to notice just how cute the doctor is.

“Um no it’s not, it’s actually my third.” Kira’s eyes go impossibly wide and instinctively brings Kit in closer to herself, prepared to protect her from ill prepared doctors and anything else the world decides to throw at her today. “I’m kidding.” He quickly adds noticing her rising anxiety and Kira quickly lets out a sigh of relief and releases her hold on Kit, slightly.

“Anyway what can I do for you?”

“It’s my dog, well I mean obviously it’s my dog I mean I’m in a vet and you’re the vet so I’m obviously here for my dog, anyway she had surgery last week and I went to a veterinary hospital closer to my job and they put the staples and the cone and she’s not supposed to have them out for another week but I guess they started bothering her today she started scratching at them and took a couple out and I just drove and I didn’t know if she could do a longer drive and you were closer and I-I” She’s sobbing in front of the stranger now, all the emotions she’s built in the past hour are bubbling over and pouring out to anything within her reach.

“Look it’s going to be okay...” He looks at her expectantly “Kira” she sniffles.

“Kira it’s going to be okay, I’m gonna take your precious girl here and you’ll be out of here in no time.” If it were anyone else Kira wouldn’t believe them, she’d take it as fake sympathy, but something about the kindness of his smile, and the way his eyes sort of crinkle she can’t help but notice how _genuine_ he is.

Kira only nods, not trusting herself to speak in any sort of capacity right now. Slowly handing Kit over she notices how instantly Kit relaxes into Doctor McCall’s touch, something she _never_ especially someone that she’s only just met. Kira’s known Malia since college and Kit still barks at her whenever she comes over, so this is definitely new.

“Be good for Doctor McCall okay Kit?” She pets the top of her head and kisses it before watching the doctor take Kit to the back somewhere and Kira finally feels calm enough to take a seat.

Looking down at herself she sees that she hasn’t even changed out of her pajamas and that on her favorite Captain America t-shirt is a small stain of blood that Kira hopes will come out because under no circumstances is she ever throwing away this shirt.

She sits for what feels like hour, but what her phone only tells her is six minutes, when Doctor McCall reappears with the excessive ball of energy she’s come to know as her dog.

“She looks good, like really good actually. I just put in two or three staples to replace the ones she took out and which you should probably take her to remove next week but other than that her other incisions are healing nicely.”

“Th-thank you Doctor McCall, really I- I’m grateful. How much do I owe?” She rummages through her purse for her wallet when a hand stops her.

“That won’t be necessary” He brushes off.

“Doctor McCa-““Scott” he interrupts “ _Scott,_ I have to pay for this I came in here unappointed and on such short notice the least I could do is payfor a few staples.”

“It’s taken care of, Kira don’t worry about it.” She could feel herself narrowing her eyes at Scott and by the smile on his face he knows there’s no real bite behind her look but she also knows she doesn’t give up that easily.

“At least let me pay for something, coffee, lunch, dinner, a movie, you name it.” Kira instantly knows how that sounds, like she’s asking him out. The nice veterinarian who just restitched her dog and won’t let her pay and she offers alternative form of payment in the form of what seem to be _dates._ But she doesn’t feel the need to instantly take it back like she usually does when she says things without thinking, like she’s interested in what his reaction would be.

“O-okay.” He’s grinning how and Kira swears she can see a dimple peak out, “Can you?” he says gesturing Kit towards her Kira quickly takes her dog cuddling her for the almost ten minutes they’ve been apart when she peaks over Kit’s body to see Scott scribbling something down.

“Um here’s my number, if you’re really serious about that lunch, and if you have any questions of course” Was he _blushing?_

Putting the piece of paper in her purse and feeling a little daring she goes up on her toes and kisses Scott on the cheek. “I’ll text you later?” He nods enthusiastically and even sees her out, waving as she pulls away.

Later she gets settled at home and stares at the piece of paper like it’s going to give Kira the answers on how to start a proper conversation so she settles with a simple _Hey It’s Kira :)_ that almost instantly gets a reply.

They text each other for hours until Kira’s eyes are heavy from lack of sleep- her dog only comes up once.

**Author's Note:**

> so I kind of imagined Kira's dog to look like this http://i.imgur.com/s0ddKzM.jpg and I could not control myself with a slight Teen Wolf reference with her name.
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or it's wonderful characters, kudos are appreciated and comments are even more so!  
> you can also find me on tumblr! http://yukimuramccall.tumblr.com/


End file.
